beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny McGregor
Johnny McGregor (ジョニー・マクレガー Jonii Makuregaa) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of the Majestics, and is known as the "Gladiator of Glasgow". His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Salamalyon. Appearance Johnny has spiked dark thulian red hair with a blue bandanna and violet eyes. In the original series he wore a light beige vest with ripped sleeves light grey shorts with a blue t-shirt underneath and brown boots and wristbands. When he appears in G-Revolution he is now wearing a orange vest with a ripped up collar and blue undershirt with ripped sleeves and long dark brown pants and boots and dark blue wristbands. Like the rest of his team, Johnny has a battle outfit he wears when he Beyblades. It includes fins on the shoulders and fits with Salamalyon. It's an ancient gladiator armor complete with an axe which he uses to launch his Beyblade. Unlike the others, his armor doesn't seem to come with a helmet of any kind. Personality He's rude, impatient, and reckless, all the making of the knight he is. He's from Glasgow, Scotland even though he'd never actually seen his actual residence. Always dripping with a sort of sarcastic comment, Bladers can all tell that Johnny's tough and confident, exactly what a Blader needs. In battle, Johnny is one hot competitor with his fiery Bit-Beast, Salamalyon, and a force to be reckoned with. Johnny's relation with his so called "teammates" is all buttery and sweet. The Majestics have always prided themselves with working alone or not at all and Johnny's no exception. Johnny sometimes disapproves of Oliver's opinions and is afraid to comment on them. With Enrique, Johnny usually doesn't have much to say to him except for when he beats him at tennis. Robert and Johnny do not get along well because Robert always shoots down Johnny's opinions and gets the last word on it. So Johnny thinks that he's better off by himself. Skills Like the other majestic he comes from a noble family whose fighting spirit has been in their family for generations. His skills are world class and he is a tough foe. He specifically picked on Kai as he believed he was overall tough looking then his other teams mates, showing confidence he would win and prefers not to fight weaker bladers. He is the second strongest member of his team, being bested by Robert. His team has a lack of team skills and Johnny at first didn't like it when someone cheered for him. Other Besides being a great Beyblader, Johnny's also very athletic. He plays tennis like an ace and it also mentioned that he plays golf. The one thing that Johnny doesn't like is chess, he lost 7 times in a row to Robert. Beyblade Johnny's Beyblade Salamalyon have been past down through his family. It is a transformable basic base blade. History Johnny comes from a lineage of knights of the McGregor family in Scotland. At some point in time he battled and defeated Lupinex, cursing him and becoming a werewolf. Plo Beyblade: 2000 Beyblade: G-Revolution Beybattles Trivia * Johnny is the only member of the Majestics who hasn't had a proper onscreen battle with Tyson *The Salamander is a heraldic animal as well as a ancient creatures of folklore. Its fire based attacks are a reference to Johnny's hot headed persona as well. Gallery Beyblade Johnny.jpg Johnny Summoning Salamylon.png|Johnny Summoning Salamlyon Johnny 2.png|Johnny in Knight Attire Johnny Season 1.png|Johnny in Beyblade 2000 Oliver, Johnny and Enrique.jpg|Johnny, Oliver and Enrique Johnny01.png Johnny03.png Johnny04.png Johnny05.png Johnny06.png Johnny07.png Johnny08.png Tumblr oxons2LuvV1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oxob5usZxN1w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade: G-Revolution Jonnhy and Robert.jpg|Johnny and Robert Johnny 2.jpg|Johnny . Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Majestics Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade